An Echo on the wind
by scarletphantom55
Summary: So far all I can say this is rated teen because I don't trust my language anymore. Prolouge is done and Chapter 2 is up.
1. Prolouge

I've been really bored this winter break so I decied to start a new fan fic instead of adding on to my other ones

(shot in the head)

* * *

*Prologue*

There was once a prophecy told long ago by the ancient Sumerians:

_There was once an evil power that ruled the lands_

_Then sealed away by sacred hands_

_This evil power was called, Kur_

_Locked in stone to be forgotten by the world_

_But eventually the day will pas when Kur is released_

_Its spell is cast_

_Two souls different apart_

_Will have the power sealed into their hearts_

_A girl who is and echo on the wind_

_A boy has the will to fight and win_

_The two shall not be evil_

_They're both split in half_

_Between darkness and light_

_And the perfect harmony of half human and cryptid_

_But for being not evil_

_There's only a catch_

_If one soul dies the other one can't last_

_If one feels pain so shall the other_

_When the two meet eventually the catch shall take effect_

_Now the future is up to them_

_Or forever lock away shall their heart be kept_

* * *

So hows that for a screwy prolouge/poem ;3


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1

It's a little short but: **Enjoy~**

"talking"

-thinking-

_-cryptids talking-_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Narration + flashback:

"W-wait you saying I'm, Kur!" Zak said chocking on the word, kur. The Saturdays were all standing in the snow. Zak started backing away from everyone. "…no…no…no… this is a mistake…" Zak mumbled to himself while clutching his head. "D-Doyle put that relic away!" Doc yelled. "Zak, honey, calm down. We'll find an explanation." Drew said walking towards Zak. "We will find the answer. If it's true, you're always our Zak." Drew said hugging Zak gently. "No one will know about this till the time is right." Said Doc...

They had no idea

It's been almost over a year since the truth, Zak is now 13 years old and being hunted down by the secret scientist… well not for a while, anyways.

* * *

Story:

"How long has it been?" Zak asked out loud. The Saturdays were flying in the air ship late at night. Zak walked into the main room, but he looked older. Zak was a few inches taller, leaner, and a little more muscular… his hair was a little longer too. "How long since what?" His parents asked simultaneously. "Since anyone's tracked us down… It's kinda strange it feels like its been months." Zak replied back, leaning against the wall. "He's right it's been a long time." Said Drew concerned. "Well, let's not push our luck. We don't want to jinx us. Remember were not looking for a fight, we're trying to help you-" Doc was cut of as the airship lurched. _-See what you did! -_ Fisk scolded Zak. The air ship lurched again. "This doesn't look good. I have to land this now!" Doc yelled as an alarm went off in the air ship.

When the ship landed the Saturdays ran out to face what they expected to be the secret scientists… but an armored car was in front of them. A man in a lab coat walked out, followed by another armed car with men pouring out. "Hello, Doc, Drew. It's been a long time." The man said grinning. "And this must be Zak." He added starting to walk forward. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!" Doc said as he and Drew moved in front of Zak. "Dad what s going on!?" Zak said trying to get a better glimpse of the man. "Byrne why on earth are you here… no, you aren't!?" Said Drew hatefully. "Oh you remeberd my name, I should feel honored that a rejected secret scientist like me wouldn't ever be remembered." Byrne grinned even more. "How could we forget a man almost and sick as Argost." Doc spat. "Well I didn't know you hated my research that much. Experimenting on crypids would've helped you so much more." Byrne said getting closer. "Experimenting! You mutated and toruchered innocent cryptids!" Drew hissed. "And my intentions, yes, is to take your son. Well ever since my last subject got away." Byrne snapped and all the men loaded their weapons. "And speaking of her it looks like she found him." He added pointing to Zak.

A sweet melody floated through the air. "Hey, what going on?" Zak asked as a silver aura filled the air. "Dance of the echoing stars." A calm female voice yelled as a shadow loomed over the Saturdays. The silver aura started swirling and whipping around, taking out some of the men. After about 6 men we taken out and a girl landed in front of them. Her hair was silver and her left eye was bandaged, she also had cat ears and a tail. She unsheathed two swords. "Byrne, why did you come for Zak? You do realize that if you touch one hair on his head, I'll kick you sorry ass to the curb." She hissed her tail lashing. "True, but you do realize, that now you've show your self to him. Kur's two half are together again!" One of the standing men shot a gun. She deflected the bullet with one of her blades. "Good show my girl," Byrne said clapping, "you do remember what happens now if you get hurt, right Echo?" Echo ignored that comment she turned to the Saturdays. "Sorry, but I gotta borrow him." She said grabbing Zak by the collar of his shirt and running off with him.

"Hey. Let go!" Zak said struggling. "No way!" Echo said turning her head. Then she stopped "We should be far enough to be safe for a while." She said putting Zak down. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Who's this Byrne guy and why does he want me? Why did he say two half's of kur? And why the hell did you run off with me?!" Zak said enraged. "Oh hohoho, the boy has such a big mouth when he's not around mommy and daddy." Echo teased.

"Anyways that man, Byrne, is an ex-secret scientist, by that I mean he was a like mad scientist. Like what was said before he liked to experiment on cryptids. He tried to create new cryptids and wanted to reveal cryptids plus his creations to the world. But now he wants you so he can experiment on you like he did to me, he tried to make me into a weapon," She said with hate clearly in that last sentence, "The aura you saw were cryptid powers mutated… that also means that those are my powers, just like yours. This means I'm as much of kur as you are. Except I have no family to help me." "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Zak said reaching out his hand. "It's fine." She said sighing. "Did he do that too?" Zak asked pointing out Echo ears and tail. "Nope that apart of the present kur deal, kitty boy." She said snickering. Zak touched the top of his head to feel cat ears "Ah!" Zak screamed as he started panicking. "Relax, just imagine them going away." She said trying to stop laughing. "I can't make them go anymore because of this," she said pointing to her bandaged side of her face, "That's the only other thing he did" Zak looked downwards. "Does this make any sense to you at all? Or are you just thinking this is a dream?" She asked getting more serious. "A little of both." Zak said sheepishly. "Good enough." She said satisfied.

Just then a shot rang out and a bullet grazed Echo shoulder. "Damn!" She said wincing as it started to bleed, "this is the reason why I ran off with you." Zak looked down to see his shoulder grazed in the same spot as hers, but it wasn't bleeding. "This is another part of the present kur deal… except your lucky it not in full effect yet." "Yet!?" Zak yelled. Echo completely ignored Zak "We've got company." Byrne and his men came out. "Well that was easy finding you." He said grinning at the two. "What happened to my parents?" Zak asked angrily. "Oh ho, your as feisty as you mother. Don't worry we let them be they're trying to find you before we do. But it looks like we won." Byrne snapped his fingers open fire but make sure not to kill them.

"Use you powers" Echo told Zak. "What?" Zak said shocked. "Just do it!" An orange aura filled the air along with Echo's silver one. The started mixing and swirling. Then Zak realized Echo had pulled out a flute and was playing it. –Our powers can be controlled by that music? - Zak thought. She stopped playing. "The Demons claws." Echo said eerily. The two auras started lashing out at the surrounding men. Everyone around them were taken out except for Byrne. "Good show girl, good show. Combining your powers with his, very smart… But not that smart." He said smirking. Byrne aimed a gun at Zak and Echo. "Game over, I win" He fired them both.

* * *

Byrne: Wait, I said "don't kill them"

Zak: Wait did I just get killed!

Echo: Me too! I'm you new Oc and you go and kill me. So far this seems a little iffy... Did you make me a Mary-Sue!

Me: uhhh... It's just a cliffhanger to make people want to read. Besides I won't kill you guys yet.

Doc: Yet!? you mean you going to kill my son eventually.

Me: ...

Drew: He just fired a gun at both of them! How can you not answer us.

Fisk: _-I only got one line in this!-_

*running from angry cast* Me: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. *rapid gun shots fired* HOLY SH--

--------

Echo: Due to thes problems with the cast and our writer, The next chapeter won't be up for a while. So please bear with us.


	3. Chapter 2

UPDATE TIME (sings)

"speaking"

-thinking-

_-cryptids speaking-_

* * *

Chap 2:

Zak's Pov:

I couldn't even tell what was going on. Everything seemed blurred, muffled, and then faded out…. -There was a gun shot, right? And then there was pain, but it didn't seem as bad as I though it would be...... wait is someone calling my name? N….no a few people… it's too… hard to c…concentrate-

Drew's Pov:

"Doc! I just heard a gun shot!" I said alarmed. –did Byrne get my babyboy! And what about that girl who took him… is she on our side?- Endless thoughts piled up in my head.

Doc, Fisk, and I ran towards where I heard the shot.

Byrne held two guns smoking, since they were probably just fired. Then there was Zak on the ground… But I doesn't look like he got hit, the girl who grabbed him is standing a few feet in front of him! "Z-zak!" I chocked out. "Zak!" Doc yelled. I tried to yell again but I couldn't. –Something's wrong!- I thought seeing how motionless the girl and Zak were. Then the girl collapsed. Doc and I got a little bit closer, I could finally see that the girl took the two shots. She was bleeding but so was Zak. Then I heard Byrne start saying something.

"_There was once an evil power that ruled the lands_  
_Then sealed away by sacred hands_  
_This evil power was called, Kur_  
_Locked in stone to be forgotten by the world_

_But eventually the day will pas when Kur is released_  
_Its spell is cast_  
_Two souls different apart_  
_Will have the power sealed into their hearts_

_A girl who is and echo on the wind_  
_A boy has the will to fight and win_

_The two shall not be evil_  
_They're both split in half_  
_Between darkness and light_  
_And the perfect harmony of half human and cryptid_

_But for being not evil_  
_There's only a catch_  
_If one soul dies the other one can't last_  
_If one feels pain so shall the other_

_When the two meet eventually the catch shall take effect_  
_Now the future is up to them_  
_Or forever lock away shall their heart be kept_," Byrne said getting closer to the girl and Zak. "Isn't that right, Echo?" He hissed into the girl's ear.

Echo's Pov:

I couldn't even speak, all I could do was glare. "I know that a gun shot, let alone two, couldn't kill you or the boy… But that's why I laced the bullets with an anesthetic, just so I could catch you. And since you took both shots you shouldn't even be able to move." He said kicking me in the stomach. I felt like a rag doll flying through the air. I landed right on Zak, he coughed on my landing. I could hear Zak's heart beating slowly. "That's right even thought you took both bullets he still feels the effects of the anesthetic. And he is also starting to bleed where you got shot too." Byrne said. I could tell he was enjoying every moment of this. But he was right I feel the blood soaking through his shirt into my hair, clothes, and skin. The feeling made my whole body crawl. Byrne grabbed Zak and I by the collars of our shirts. "Now you and the boy will come back with me, so I can finish my research… And cause a little havoc with those powers you both carry." He said slamming the back of my head with Zak's. "That should put out for a few hours-" Byrne started to say, but was interrupted by Zak's parents. "GET YOU HANDS OFF MY BABY BOY!" His mother screamed. Byrne dropped me and Zak. The last thing I remember is smacking the ground… then nothing…

Zak's Pov:

Me head, shoulder, heck everything throbbed. I felt like I was run over by a road roller. I could barley keep conscious. But then it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through my body. My eyes popped open, but my vision was blurry. I swear that I felt some one grinning at me, like they shocked me. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't respond. "Just lie still sweetie." My vision cleared and my mom was checking some monitors. "Drew the ship flight is stable now." Came my dad's voice from outside the room.

"Wait where's Echo?" I said weakly, finding my voice. "So her name's Echo?"

Dad said. He pointed to the medical bed next to me. She had bandages covering every where; her shoulder, neck, head, arm, chest. I would be surprised if she was alive. "Yeah she was awake a after Drew fixed you and her up, refusing to talk to us. She kept walking over to you. She also tried to attack Fisk when he came to see you." Dad said starting to snicker. "Wait a minute how long have I've been out!?" I ask, surprised. "What do you want me to start from; the part where you fainted at the gun shots, when the anesthetic took effect, when you head got smashed, or when your parents took us to your ship." I looked over to see Echo with her arms crossed and grinning. "Man if that could put you out for a week, you need some work." She continued. "W-wait a whole week!?!?" I said exclaimed. "Nah it's only been about 8 hours," She said starting to laugh.

_-Is it safe to come out?-_ Fisk said popping his head into the room. "Lumerian!" Echo hissed, pouncing on Fisk. "R-relax, he on our side!" I said, startled. –She has Fisk in a head lock, this might take a while to get used to- I thought as she let go of Fisk. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you," Echo said glaring.

Echo's Pov:

"If I'm not being too intrusive… Did Byrne do that to you?" Drew said pointing to my ears and tail. Oh this was gonna be fun. "Nope." I said grinning as I heard Zak cry out in suprise. "Crap, they came back!" I could barley keep back the laughter when Zak's ears and tail appeared. His parents looked dumbfounded. -Oh yeah this is gonna be fun -

* * *

Me: t-there are you satisified *staggering*

Cast: Fine  
Fisk: (-I only got one line again!-)  
Me: I'm going to kill you all... *falls to the groung eyes all spinny and foaming at the mouth. blood running from my forehead*  
Zak: Umm, I think you guys killed her....  
Echo: Nah she can't die that easily. But this is just great!(sacrasim) Now this can't be updated till she gains consciousness, recovers from possible trauma, has free time, and if she can forgives us.


	4. Chapter 3

Echo's Pov:

Zak's parents pulled on his ears ad tail and I went into a snickering fit. "You guys might want to stop… before you break him" I Said holding down the rest of my laughter. But then when his parents stopped Zak had his hand covering his head, and his ears and tail were puffed like a kitten. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter "kyahahaha… oh god this is just to good…you look like a kitten"

Zak's Pov:

She just started to laugh. "Hey! Didn't you say that these would go away!" I Said, furious. "I never did say they would stay gone," she said glaring evilly at me, "Not my fault this is what you have to deal with… anyways if you guys want information your going to want to get some sleep. Cause the only way your getting_ there_ is by traveling." Echo started walking towards the door.

"Traveling? Answers? We didn't even ask you anything really…" Mom said confused. "And were fine it should be you and Zak getting some sleep…" My dad added in. "Oh no I didn't suggest getting some sleep. I meant you have to go to sleep cause you guys can't learn anything if were awake." She said pulling out her flute. "Wait a minute" I started, wanting to ask her to give us some details… but I was to late. Echo played a few notes and blackness swept over me.

* * *

Me: O.k This is officially the shortest chapter i've ever written... er, typed  
Echo: Well its not your fault your computer got a virus  
Zak: And you got grounded for it, cause your mom thought you caused it  
Me: Yeah so? I can go back on the computer now.. What do say to that, huh  
Zak: That your an idiot  
Me: (*Ties up Zak and dangles an abyss of fan girls*) This should keep him busy till the next chapter is finished  
Echo: Wanna get some soda and work on the next chapter?  
Me: Sure!

Zak: uhhh Scarlet... I was only kidding......  
Me: (*pulls out knife and cuts the rope. letting zak fall into the abyss of fan girls*) Bye bye


End file.
